a christmas wedding
by anime26
Summary: one year has passed since laxus drew lucy's name for secret santa getting her a beautiful necklace and asking her to be his girl she excepted. now one year later laxus is asking lucy to be his forever.


A Christmas wedding

Hello anime26 here with another one-shot, this is the sequel to Secret Santa Laxus. Hope you all enjoy this.

Summery - It's been a year since Laxus Dreyar asked Lucy Heartfilia to be his girlfriend on Christmas eve, now a year later Laxus is asking Lucy to be his for the rest of his life.

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or its characters, I just own the plot.

Laxus Dreyar stood in front of the alter in kardia cathedral dressed in black suit with a dark blue vest over his crisp white long sleeved dress shirt a blue flower with a yellow center pinned to his jacket lapel.

The cathedral was filled with people from the different guilds who were invited to witness the event.

Music started to play as Romeo, Wendy and little asuka walked down the aisle with big smiles on their faces. Romeo also dressed in a black suit carried a velvet pillow with the rings. Wendy and asuka dressed in blue dresses with a yellow belt and on their feet were blue shoes with a small heel so they wouldn't trip. They were walking in front of Romeo scattering blue and yellow petals around.

Next came jellal whose name was finally cleared along with the others of crime socire and joined fairy tail, jellal was also dressed in a black suit but instead of a blue flower with a yellow center, it was a yellow flower with a blue center, erza was also in a blue dress similar to Wendy and asuka how ever her shoes had a slightly taller heel.

After them came grey and juvia

Natsu and lisanna

Elf man and evergreen

Freed and Mira

Bixlow and Cana, the latter being sober for once

And finally out came gajeel and levy serving as best man and maid of honor.

Finally the blushing bride appeared, with happy and panther lily flying beside her holding her at the elbows both in a little tux, Carla flying behind wearing a small blue dress carrying Lucy's veil.

Lucy was dressed in an ivory strapless gown a heart-shaped bodice, small silver swirly patterns adorned the front of the dress, and her veil was a simple ivory colored mesh. Her jewelry consisted of the key shaped pendent Laxus had gotten her for Secret Santa and they became a couple and simple diamond studded earrings adorned her ear, and her make-up was simple but elegant.

All in all Lucy looked beautiful. Laxus couldn't take his eyes of off her thinking back to the day she walked into the guild for the first time with natsu back then he was a giant douchebag and only just wanted her for her body, during the battle with phantom lord when they needed his help he said he would help if Lucy had become his girl then had blamed that whole fiasco on her calling her a rich little princess wannabe wizard, and during the battle of fairy tail when evergreen had turned her and the other girls into stone he had put his arm around the newbie, something in him had clicked that she had belong there.

During his exile Lucy was on his mind constantly and he didn't know why, one day he got a feeling and rushed to tenrou island where he found team natsu about to be defeated by fairy tail's second master precht. Seeing Lucy all banged up and bloody caused something in him to snap.

After the time skip and being reinstated back into the guild everyone was weary around him but Lucy was a different story she always had a smile and greeted him, had made his heart thump with nervousness and he had no idea why so he decided to just watch her and try to figure it out. The lightning dragon found himself falling for the young blonde beauty.

Thinking back to last year when he had picked her name for Secret Santa that was his perfect chance to tell Lucy how he felt about her and gotten the key pendent. Getting her alone giving her the necklace and asking her to be his and sharing their first kiss at midnight was the best gift he had ever received.

Six months into their relationship, Laxus knew Lucy was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one he wanted a family with. When Laxus had told his grandfather about his intentions, Makarov was over the moon happy for his grandson and gave the lightning slayer the Dreyar Family ring.

That next night their six month anniversary Laxus brought Lucy to their favorite spot overlooking magnolia, he had laid out a nice dinner with Lucy's favorite and just enjoyed each others company. When fireworks lit up the night sky lighting up Lucy's face with happiness, Laxus got the ring out when the words marry me came into view the lightning slayer brought the ring into her line of sight making her gasp.

All was silent for a moment before the young blonde beauty launched herself into the lightning slayer's arms saying yes a million times laughing and crying.

When they sat up Laxus slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

When they got to the guild the next day there was a huge party to celebrate their engagement.

Mira offered to help plan the wedding and got out several bridal magazines. It was decided they would get married on Christmas, since that was the day they became a couple it only made sense to be married on their one year anniversary.

Taking her hand when she reached him Laxus smiled as she smiled back at him in happiness. Turning to face the priest about to start the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"We are gathered here today to join Laxus Anthony Dreyar and Lucy Judith Heartfilia in holy matrimony"

Makarov sat up front watching the couple, he couldn't be any more proud of his grandson then he was at that moment. He had watched Laxus grow from the little boy who looked up to his grandfather to a rebellious teen to an even more rebellious young adult who tried to take over the guild who had been exiled, coming to the guild's aid despite his banishment, defending being reinstated and defending the guild against Ivan during the Grand Magic Games to right now. Never in his life Makarov thought Laxus would get married but here he was watching the young dreyar standing there getting married to Lucy heartfilia of all people.

"Is there anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said not getting an objection the ceremony continued.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows" the priest said signaling Lucy to go first.

Lucy grabbing her little speech from levy "Laxus one year ago today you got me a beautiful key pendent and asked me to be yours and shared our first kiss, I look forward to spending my life with you, I promise I'll whatever I can to make sure that you always stay happy, you are my rock, my strength, my love, my lightning dragon slayer, my Laxus." Lucy finished saying with tears in her eyes.

Laxus smiled as took his speech from gajeel, "Lucy I know I wasn't the nicest to you when you first joined the guild heck I was a jerk who only wanted you for your body.

But after my banishment, the time skip and my reinstatement with everyone still weary to be around me you were the only one who would smile and greet me, like all the terrible things I did to you didn't happen.

I would watch you to see if I can find what made you tick, all I saw was your kindness, your strength your heart I saw why everyone called you the light of fairy tail seeing that everyday made me slowly fall in love with you.

I want to spend my life with you, grow a family with you, grow old with you, I make this vow right here right now in front of you on this day that I will always make you happy.

Your happiness is my happiness is my strength, my love, my celestial spirit mage, my Lucy" Laxus finished saying looking too Lucy to see tears in her eyes.

"do you Laxus take Lucy as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asked Laxus.

"I do" Laxus answered with a huge smile looking at the love of his life.

"do you Lucy take Laxus as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asked Lucy.

"I do" Lucy answered with smile lighting up her eyes up at the man she loves with all her heart.

"Can we please have the rings" the priest asked Romeo taking his queue standing between Laxus and Lucy presenting the rings.

The blondes pick the rings up and looked at each other.

"Laxus please repeat after me, with this ring I be wed" the priest turned to Laxus.

"With this ring I be wed" Laxus repeated the sentence and slipped the ring on Lucy's finger.

"Lucy please repeat after me, with this ring I be wed" the priest turned to Lucy next.

"With this ring I be wed" repeated and slipped the ring onto Laxus finger.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Laxus Dreyar, you may kiss the bride." The priest finished the ceremony allowing the blondes to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

While kissing Lucy, Laxus was thinking back to a year ago when he had asked the younger blond to be his girl now a year later he had married said girl, no woman and he couldn't be happier Lucy was his entire world, he would always love his grand father and the guild but Lucy was number 1 in his heart where she belonged.

It was definitely a merry Christmas for him and Lucy and they couldn't be happier.

There you go folks, hope you enjoyed this. Please rate and review see ya.


End file.
